I can't tell you
by Asakust
Summary: One rainy afternoon, a question was realized by Hikari and was avoided by Yaya. What does Amane have to do in the equation? And why is the bathroom door broken? Hikari x ? Yuri Shoujo Ai Norm Clean Version Final Version ONESHOT


_**Strawberry Panic!: I can't tell you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**(Clean version)**_

_**(One-shot)**_

It was a rainy afternoon. Nanto Yaya and her best friend Konohana Hikari were stranded inside the three schools campus' church, where they had chosen to take shelter from the heavy rain. The two were soaking wet thanks to the strong unexpected down pour, on the one day they forgot to bring their umbrella. They came from the school's horseback ridding ring where Hikari was hoping to catch a glimpse of her crush, the very popular, love and respected, _"Prince of Spica"_, Ootori Amane.

They sat on the church bench, Yaya taking the bench behind Hikari. She did so on instinct. She had always been behind Hikari, and probably being behind her gave her the ability to hide her true feelings for the blonde. She had been doing it since the day they met, only being in front of the blue eyed angel when she turns around.

"That's why I told you to give up on going to the horseback riding grounds…" complained Yaya as she pouted. She was annoyed at the fact that ever since Hikari and Amane had began talking to each other her best friend had began listening less and less to her.

"The weather was clear until then…" Hikari reasoned sadly disappointed that she could not watch the person she liked practice riding her horse. Being wet didn't bother her at first but it certainly wasn't helping the situation. She didn't know that Yaya was even the least bit upset. After a year together, she believed that she knew when Yaya was upset.

"… it's cold." Hikari mumbled as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm.

"Of course it it's silly… we're soaked." Yaya forced a laugh, she surely didn't mean it. But she didn't like showing what she really feels around Hikari. And if Hikari couldn't tell the difference, she would most likely forget what she really felt soon. "A nice warm soak in the tub later would be nice. Soon as the rain stops or at least goes down to drizzle." She said, but really she was talking to herself.

"yeah…" mumbled Hikari, as she curled up into a ball in her seat, shivering in the cold.

"Hey… Hikari, if you caught a cold and got sick, Amane-sama would visit you." Yaya had said it to cheer the blonde girl up. Her voice carried a smile even though her face was almost contorted into a frown.

Hikari looks down and blushing, she appreciated the thought that Yaya had given her. But the pessimistic girl inside her told her that reality was mean and that Ootori Amane-sama would not waste her time to visit a sick girl she barely knew. "There's no way that would happen…" she sadly mumbles.

Yaya inwardly sighs at how pessimistic her best friend is still. 'You've already captured the interest of the most popular girl in Spica, Hikari. Out of more than three or four hundred girls… only you did. So give yourself more credit.'

"I wonder about that…" Yaya instinctively and playfully hugs her best friend from behind, partially to share some of her own warmth to the shaking blonde angel, the other part was because…

"Yaya-chan?..." Hikari hesitantly called.

"What is it?" Yaya asked mischievously.

"Do you… have someone you like?" Hikari asked. The question caught Yaya completely off guard. She had not expected it… especially not from Hikari. Hikari to her was a little… selfish, but that did not make Yaya like the girl any less. It wasn't the selfishness that affected people immediately. It was a different type of selfishness. It was the type that she admired… and respected.

"..." Yaya paused she didn't really know what to say. She did not want to lie to her. She had hidden things from Hikari… but she has never 'told' a lied to the girl. Then in desperation… she faked a soft sneeze. "hachii…"

Immediately letting go of Hikari she turned away and took out her slightly soaked handkerchief to act like she was wiping her nose and sniffing.

"It looks like the rain isn't going to be stopping anytime soon…" Yaya then picks up her bag and stands up. "Let's rush to the library to borrow a umbrella. We're wet anyway… we should just hurry back so that we don't catch a cold." She then turns and heads for the church's doors.

"Ah! Wait Yaya-chan." Hikari pouted… disappointed that Yaya had skillfully avoided her question. But then she thought… _'It is getting cold though…'_ defeated Hikari grabs her bag and runs after Yaya.

Almost an hour later… the two roommates we're finally able to get back to their dorm room. Yaya quickly takes out two fresh towels from their dresser, handing one Hikari. "You take the first bath, Hikari." Yaya offered, trying to be her thoughtful self.

Hikari nodded and almost entered the bathroom when she suddenly thought… "Why don't we take one together?"

That was the second time… Hikari had caught her with her guard down again. Yaya was almost sure that her face was showing signs of being nervous. But someone a response came to her mind this time.

"Ah… you go ahead. I want to enjoy a long leisurely soak after you." She didn't realize it but she had placed her hand behind her head, a big sign that she was nervous.

"I want to enjoy a long soak too." Hikari said with a smile. She knew well that Yaya and herself could fit inside their bathtub quite comfortably. They had done a few times, as part of their bonding way back when they just started being friends.

"Is that so?..." Yaya smiled nervously.

Hikari nodded. "And it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." She added…

'_She got me...'_ Yaya admitted to herself. Her plan of soaking in the bathtub alone after Hikari's bath to hide till Hikari forgets about the question earlier backfired… very badly. "Alright then." Yaya said defeated.

They entered the bath together and immediately shed their very wet clothes. The water was quite hot at first, but would be very welcomed by their cold shaking bodies. Showering first… Yaya found herself relaxing under the hot water that began warming her skin and muscles. The dorm's bathrooms had two shower heads, one that was stationary and was part of the wall which the taller raven haired girl used. Hikari used the other which was part of a hose that could be held and moved around. Yaya soon forgot about the question that Hikari asked earlier. She had gotten so relaxed that any thought that Hikari could pop the question again at any given moment now wasn't the least bit in her mind.

"Yaya-chan? Want to get in the tub now?" Hikari asked as she turning off the water from her shower.

Yaya nodded and turned off her own shower. To fit comfortably in the tub, they had long found out that it was best for Yaya to enter first and Hikari come in after and sit in front of her.

"Ah… this is so nice…" mumbled Yaya. As she relaxed and submerged herself in the hot tub water, but did her best not to nudge or push on Hikari.

"Yes it is…" said Hikari.

"…" The two sat there in silence for a while enjoying the warmth of the water.

"Yaya-chan?" Hikari called her best friend's attention.

Yaya didn't notice her call. She had her eyes closed and had 'absolute bliss' was written on her face. She loved being in water, she was a good swimmer but she didn't like competing. Instead she liked enjoying the feeling that one is flying when you're in water.

"Yaya-chan?" Hikari called again.

This time Yaya heard and noticed her best friend's soft voice calling her name. Opening her eyes she sees that Hikari had her had turned towards her. "Hmm? What is it Hikari?"

"Do you have someone that you like?" Hikari asked shyly.

Upon hearing the question, Yaya could have sworn that she imagined herself snapping a really big, number three pencil in two with one hand. She had caught her again. Yaya cursed inwardly for being too relax around Hikari. She could have used the time she used for relaxing to think of a way to avoid or answer that question without lying and without giving herself away… Then it came to her.

"Ah of course… I like a lot of people." She answered. It was a stupid answer she thought, but it was an "honest" answer.

"Yaya!" Hikari decided that she really wanted to know. And it may take a bit of prying to get Yaya-chan to open up. "That's not what I.." but before she could finish her sentence Yaya stands up from behind her.

"Ah!... I think that soak was enough for me." Yaya then takes her towel and makes a quick sweep of her wet form. She didn't bother to get very dry before exiting the bathroom and leaving Hikari there alone.

'_That was close…'_ Yaya said to herself as she leaned on the bathroom door, holding her hand over her heart which was beating frantically since Hikari asked her question again. She dries herself and quickly changes into something dry, expecting Hikari to dry up and come after her soon.

Hikari on the other hand, remained in the tub wandering why her best friend was being so dodgy about the topic. She had to admit that they never said that they wouldn't keep secrets from each other. No matter how much the other wanted to know. But she wished that Yaya could tell her what her secrets were… or at least tell her that she couldn't share it instead of running away from her.

Later that day, Hikari made no more attempts on prying Yaya's love interests. She figured Yaya was beginning to plan ahead and think of ways to avoid the question. So instead she decided she'll just keep her eyes on Yaya more and hopefully she would slip up hints on to who it was that she liked more than just cordial.

Yaya on the other hand was thinking of things to say and do to avoid the question. She had thought about almost every scenario possible and suitable response and actions to avoid or dodge them.

_**A few weeks later…**_

Hikari had so far found that… Yaya was mostly with her. She was beginning to think that Yaya did not have someone special that she liked, at least not the way that she was thinking. She learned that most days her best friend was always behind her; helping her out, practicing songs with her, protecting her from girls that threaten her for being closer to Amane that anyone else, or if there was nothing to do… she was just there keeping her company.

When they were with their friends… she didn't pay any special attention to anyone. Sure she talked to Tamao. She enjoyed teasing Nagisa like everybody else did. She teased and argued with Tsubomi like usual.

Hikari was running out of choices… other than their close circle of friends which included Tamao, Nagisa, Tsubomi and Chiyo there was only their classmates and choir members left. She watched Yaya well and deeply thought about who her best friend could possibly fall for. She had even talked to them while Yaya was away, but other than some girls admitting that they were interested in raven haired girl no one knew or noticed who it was that singing ace may like. And after a month of watching she was running into a dead end. She then decided to talk to Amane about it.

It was over a month since the day the question came to Hikari's mind. It was a now a sunny Saturday afternoon and it was one of the days that Hikari gets to spend with the school's Prince. It had been a wonderful morning, the two had enjoyed the better part of it watching a movie that Yaya had recommended. The two were now relaxing in a nice café, eating sweets, when Hikari decided to ask for some advice from Amane. She had figured that the blue haired girl would have a good idea on who or at least how to get Yaya to admit who.

"Amane-sempai?" She called, after swallowing some of the dessert she had scooped with her spoon.

"What is it Hikari?"

"…umm…I…"

"Is it about Yaya-chan?" Hikari lowered her head for a moment trying to gather and place her thoughts together.

Amane just smiled, she knew little about Hikari's roommate. She had yet to meet her, having only seen the raven haired girl when she had accompanied Hikari watching her practice riding or when the two were up on stage singing, but from what she hears about her from Hikari, Yaya sounds like a wonderful person. But the smile vanished after Hikari's untimely silence, she began to assume that Hikari and her roommate might have had some sort of argument, which wasn't all that impossible, after all even husband and wife argue sometimes.

"Did you have an argument with her?" She asked, trying to keep a calm and soft tone in her voice.

"Eh?!..." Hikari's eyes grew wide in surprise. "No! that's not it. Yaya-chan is always nice to me. We've never really had a big argument." Hikari defended. It was true, Yaya was just too nice to her. Sure she teased her on occasions but nothing that made her angry for real. The worst argument they probably have had was over what was the best dessert, which of course didn't last more than 10 minutes, ending because Yaya gave up soon agreeing after tasting the dessert Hikari believed was best.

"I see… I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." Amane smiled apologetically, she was glad that she was wrong. She knew how painful it was to have a fight with one's best friend. She herself had a big one with hers and they weren't the same since.

"It's okay." Hikari said accepting Amane's apology.

Hikari was silent again, which lead Amane to believe that there was a problem with that concerned the blonde girl's best friend other than having a fight. Taking her hand Amane gently squeezes Hikari's hand hopefully to encourage her to talk about it. "It's okay Hikari you can tell me, I promise do help you anyway I can. And if you want me to keep whatever you tell me between us. I swear to tell no one."

Hikari smiled after hearing that she was willing to help. Nodding Hikari begins to explain her dilemma.

She tells Amane about the rainy day in the church with Yaya. She tells her that she wanted to help her best friend find her happiness like she did, so she asks her directly. But Yaya seems to avoid the question in more than one occasion. "… also she doesn't seem to show any interest with anyone else we know."

Amane thought about it for a bit, but she knew very little about Yaya, in fact she didn't know the girl personally, and that really didn't help. "Would you tell me more about Yaya-san, Hikari?" She requested. Hikari nodded and told her about Yaya. She didn't really have to hide many things about Yaya. There were few things that she believed Yaya wouldn't want her to tell anyone. She began with Yaya's likes and dislikes, how they met each other, how long they've been together, their worst argument… if anyone could call it an argument, their best times together, Yaya's hobbies, what she does all day, how nice she is… almost anything and everything she could think of.

In the end… Amane considered two possibilities. The first one being that Yaya has no 'special' interest in other girls. The second was that Yaya has not yet found the girl the interested her.

She was about to tell Hikari about the two possible answers when a thought came to mind. From Hikari's point of view her best friend, Yaya seemed like she wasn't particularly interested in anyone. But if Amane had probably met and talked to Yaya, she could probably be sure of her third guess…

"Amane-sempai?" Hikari worriedly calls for her attention.

Noticing Hikari's call Amane snaps out of her thoughts and apologizes. "Oh! I'm sorry Hikari… I got deep in thought there."

"It's ok, sempai… so do you have any ideas?" Hikari hesitantly asked.

Amane nods. "Three actually."

Hikari smiles hearing that and only hoped that it could be of help.

"The first one is that. Yaya-san isn't especially interested in other girls." Amane sounded serious, she explained it wasn't exactly abnormal for any girl to be not attracted in other girls. It wasn't unlikely that Hikari's best friend has or wanted a boy. But there was also lack of evidence in that part as well, from what Hikari has told her about Yaya possessed nothing that indicated that she likes men not even random pictures or magazines. Amane knew for a fact that a lot of girls will smuggle some into their dorm rooms, especially after the incident with members of the horseback riding club a few months back.

Hikari looked disheartened after hearing the first conclusion and Amane explain its possibility.

"The second is that Yaya-san hasn't as of yet found the one for her." It was self explanatory. Amane could see Hikari's face brighten up. Sure it was disappointing too, but to Hikari it was better than the first one.

"And the third is?" Hikari asked.

"…" Amane thought about telling her about it for a while. She wasn't sure if revealing who she believed was the blonde's best friend's love interest was such a good idea. She was sure someone will get hurt.

"sempai?..." Hikari was getting worried about her date's silence, growing more and more anxious of a certain possibility.

"I'm sorry Hikari. I can't tell you. I think that it would be best that you don't hear the third one or at least not from me." said Amane, while holding Hikari's hand.

"Why is that?" Hikari asked in a whimper of a voice.

"… someone will get hurt." Hikari looked up at Amane's face, which held a expression mixed with guilt, sadness and at the same time care and understanding.

"Yaya-chan?" Amane only closed her eyes and looked away, deciding that answering Hikari's question would be a dead give away.

Hikari then pondered about it… and thought… "Can't you give me a clue? I really want to help Yaya-chan." Hikari boldly asked.

Amane could only smile sadly at Hikari. If she was right, and Hikari decides to act on it, all three of them would have a hard time. She had to admit… that Yaya was incredibly special. Helping the girl she loves get her beloved and sacrifice her own. She couldn't do that; she'd want to be with the one she loves. But she also wanted to help Hikari, who was desperately wishing to help her best friend…

'_What a difficult love triangle this is…'_ she said to herself. "The best advice I can give you Hikari…"

Nodding to her, Hikari reminded silent… this was the closest that Amane would tell her about the last conclusion about Yaya and she didn't want to miss a single word of it.

"Convince her to tell you herself…"

Hikari frowned… she had the direct approach and failed. But she then thought… if Amane says that this was the best, she might be right. Giving her date an "I'll try my best." nod before she stood up and suggested they head back.

_Later that evening…_

Yaya was reading a new book that she had bought earlier this afternoon when Hikari finally gathered the courage to pop the question.

"Yaya-chan."

"Hmm."

"I want you to be honest."

"About what?" Yaya closed her book setting it aside before picking up the bottle of green tea that she had bought earlier and taking a sip.

"Do you have someone you like?" Hikari bluntly asked.

The surprise made Yaya gasp, which lead to the tea entering the wrong pipe and causing her to choke.

"**(cough cough)…" **

"Are you okay?" the blonde girl came closer to check on her room mate and best friend, taking the liberty of patting her back to help the raven haired girl relax.

"Yeah… I'll be fine… Ahem…" Yaya looked at Hikari, it had been over a month since she asked this question last. She had planned a lot of things to do and say if she ever asked again. But somehow the month of time she didn't ask made Yaya think that Hikari had given up or forgot about the topic and had dropped her guard on it yet again.

Hikari turned Yaya's seat around to face her. "Please Yaya-chan… Tell me. We're best friends right? I just want to help you."

Sensing Hikari's seriousness Yaya was having a harder time thinking of how to get away from her best friend's trap without hurting the girl in anyway. She felt Hikari's blue eyes burning holes into her soul bringing down the barrier that wanted to keep her secret to remain a secret.

Taking Yaya's hand into her own and kneeling in front of her Hikari asks once more; "Do you have someone you like?"

"…" The raven haired really didn't want to tell her best friend. But now that it had come to this she couldn't really hide it anymore. "I do…"

Hearing those words made Hikari smile, but it wasn't a complete revelation just yet. "Who is she?"

Yaya sat there trying her hardest to avoid looking into Hikari's eyes. "I… I can't tell you…"

Hikari could see the hesitation and sadness in Yaya's amber eyes. It was the first time she had seen them in her eyes. All Hikari had ever seen was the happy, caring and sometimes even mischievous eyes of her best friend. But she knew that if she stopped now, Yaya might never tell her what she wants to know. "Why not? I'm your best friend. You …"

She paused when she saw Yaya's eyes suddenly release a wave of falling to tears. "Yaya-chan…"

Yaya knew that Hikari was only trying to help. She couldn't blame her for being curious… nor for the tears that she was now unwillingly shedding. She was actually thankful in a way. Hikari was trying to help her… and trying to be sensitive of her feelings. Sure she failed miserably at it… but to Yaya it was the thought that counts. But she was also sad… the last thing she said before her name made her feel even more hopeless her true feelings were.

'_Maybe if only you asked me four months ago… I could have told you…'_ she thought.

She then got of her chair and got on the floor with Hikari… and wrapped her in a tight hug as she wept. Hikari said nothing for now. She had never seen Yaya cried so hard before. The worst that she did was after a sad romance movie they watched some months ago and that was just teary eyes and some sniffling. Yaya was now openly crying for the first time since she had known her and all Hikari could do was hold her tight and pat her back while returning the hug.

After a while Yaya seemed to have calmed down. Hikari decided abort her plans for now… seeing Yaya cry made her think that she just wasn't ready to share it yet. But just as she was closing her plans she hears Yaya say; "Thank you Hikari… But I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

Hikari just mumbled a yes and a nod, keeping her friend in her arms. Yaya's embrace had loosened a few minutes ago and she was mostly slumped on Hikari's smaller frame. "It's okay Yaya-chan. Can you at least tell me… why you can't tell me?"

Yaya considered it… but all the words she could think of would led to one thing… and it was too close of a confession. All she could do was sadly shake her head.

"I see…" Hikari said disappointed while brushing Yaya's hair.

"Thank you… Hikari."

"For what?"

"For thinking of my feelings."

"It's nothing. I'm your best friend after all…" Hikari boasted trying to make her friend smile.

"…yeah…" Yaya did not answer immediately. But when she did her voice sounded so dull.

Hearing that made Hikari's heart ache… She felt like she was loosing her best friend after what she did. It was then that it hit her.

Hikari recalled Amane seriously saying; _**"I'm sorry Hikari. I can't tell you." **_

Then remembered Yaya sadly saying ; _**"…I can't tell you"**_

"…_**someone will get hurt."**_ She remembered Amane warning her, and she was beginning to understand why after seeing Yaya cry.

She then remembered what just happened:

"_**I'm your best friend after all…"**_ she smiled to make Yaya smile.

But Yaya didn't smile… _**"…yeah…"**_ her voice sounded lifeless and miserable…

She now knew why… Yaya couldn't tell her. And why upon learning it Amane couldn't tell her either. Her best friend had been in love with her and she was so blinded by her own feelings that she couldn't see the one who was so close to her. What she thought was a friend's attention was love. What she thought was a friend's playfulness was love. What she thought was a friend's care and protection was love. It was painful… to fall in love with someone special and not realize that she had someone just as special or even more.

Memories of Yaya began to flow into her mind. Yaya's 'gentle voice' when they first met. Yaya's 'strict guidance' in choir and in school. Yaya's 'strong protection' from bullies and the meaner teachers. Yaya's 'playful mischief' when she teased her. Yaya's 'caring touch' when she was sick. Yaya's 'loving' embrace… The very same embrace that she was missing right now.

She was lost at what she wanted to do… If she stood up and pretended that she didn't know, Yaya wouldn't know either. They could just slowly adjust, make up and things would gradually return to normal or almost normal. And she could continue to date Amane.

They had been on the floor for a while, Hikari was about to come to her decision when Yaya suddenly stood up while she could only watch in confused. She could see Yaya force a smile… It was undoubtedly obvious that she was sad.

"I think I'll take a warm shower." Hikari could feel pain from every word she said and all she could do was nod and watch her fetch a towel and a fresh set of clothes before entering the bathroom.

Hikari needed to talk to Amane before finalizing her decision. She quickly straightened herself, told Yaya where she was going who's soft 'sure' she barely heard and headed out the door.

A few minutes later… Hikari found herself in front of Amane's dorm room. She knew that the older had the room all to herself. After taking a breath she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" came a voice from the door which opened before Hikari could answer.

"Oh! Good Evening! Hikari. What can I do for you?" xaid Amane who was dressed in her pajamas.

"I'd like to talk for a bit… if that's ok with you? sempai." Hikari calmly asked.

The senior student just nodded with a smile. She stepped aside from her door allowing Hikari inside.

Inside Hikari didn't know where to start, she was looking down at her toes thinking of how to start things. Seeing her hesitation Amane decided to start their conversation. "From the way you look… I'm guessing that you've talked to Yaya-san haven't you?"

Hikari lightly jumped in surprise at how correct the older girl was. She nodded causing Amane to lightly giggle.

"Um…" Hikari mumbled as she twiddled with her thumbs.

"What is it, Hikari?"

"When you said… 'someone will get hurt.' This afternoon… Who did you mean?"

"Ah that… who did you think?" she asked wanting to know if her clue was a little too subtle.

"You or Yaya-chan." Hikari answered hesitantly.

"That is true… But I didn't mean either of us though."

"Then?"

"I meant you Hikari."

"Me?" Hikari almost shouted in surprised, she had not expected the answer.

"Yes… You have to make a choice now don't you?"

"…" Hikari could only nod, realizing now what Amane had meant.

"You realized that you love her too, don't you?" Amane asked slightly heartbroken.

"…" Again Hikari could only nod.

"How did she react when you told her?"

"Told her what?" Hikari looked straight at Amane confused.

Amane blinked in confusion surprised that they were suddenly not seeing the same story. "That…that you love her too."

"I… I haven't told her." Hikari confessed in a low shy voice.

"Eh?!"

"What's wrong sempai?"

Amane suddenly held Hikari's shoulders, her face was stricken with worry and guilt. "Hikari did you just leave Yaya-chan in you room?"

"Um… no I told her I was coming here."

"How did she react?!"

"She said 'sure' but a little too softly that you barely heard it."

Amane pictured it… she didn't know why… maybe if she was in Yaya's place and that happened she thought that there was only one way to end that painfully, horrible, heartbreaking, world ending grief… "That's bad…" Immediately taking Hikari's hand, Amane swings her door open and rushes out leading Hikari with her. They ran thru the halls to Hikari's and Yaya's dorm room.

"Eh?!... Amane-sempai. What's going on?!"

"No time! Yaya-san's life might be in danger."

"Eeeeeh?!"

When the reached the room, they noticed that it was a little too quiet. It was then that Amane noticed wet foot prints leading in and out of the bathroom. The trail leads a table with its drawer half open.

"Hikari does Yaya-san have a cutter or scissors in that drawer?" Amane asked her voice was beginning to sound panicked.

Hikari looks at the drawer for a bit and nod frantically, remembering that Yaya does keep her cutter there.

"I see." Amane stands in front of the bathroom door and knocks loudly. "Yaya-san! Yaya-san! Open up."

But there was no response; the water wasn't running so there wasn't anything to keep the occupant from hearing and answering who ever was on the outside of the bathroom. "Yaya-san! Please, open up!"

Her worry and panic reaching a new level, she tells Hikari; "I'm breaking the door ok?"

Finally realizing what Amane had imagined Yaya had done to herself, Hikari nods without a second thought.

"Here I go." Taking a few steps back to gather some momentum, Amane then rushes towards the door and kicks it open.

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **_

Yaya screamed, surprised that the bathroom door suddenly fell on the floor. She takes off the earphones of her walkman which was playing a rock song very loudly, before lowering herself further into the tub on instinct…

"Eh?..." Amane looked at the naked and wet raven haired who was looking at her strangely.

"Yaya-chan?..." Hikari called her, with a look of relief on her face.

"**What the hell** is going on **here?!"** Yaya frantically asked and pointed at their tall blue haired senior. "And why did she break our bathroom door?!"

"Ah… I'm sorry. I was just trying to save your life…" Yaya just eyed blue haired senior strangely not understanding what she had meant.

"We're sorry, Yaya-chan. When you weren't answering we kind of panicked. We thought…" Hikari looked down like she was going to start crying.

"You… thought I was…?"

"I'm sorry Yaya-san. But when I heard that you were depressed after the two of you talked… I had assumed you would… you know…" Amane couldn't say it directly… but Yaya seemed to catch on.

"You thought I was going to commit suicide…" Yaya said bluntly.

Hikari squeaked and gasped at the word. Amane could only apologetically bow. Yaya sighed and stood up from the tub. She dries herself enough before putting on a bathrobe. The two were silent, watching her as she exited the bathroom and took a seat on her bed, they took a seat in front of her on Hikari's bed. Amane then explained what had happened in her room that lead them to break down the bathroom door, skipping out the detail that Hikari might want to tell the other girl herself.

"Well… no harm done. My walkman is waterproof and the earphones are pretty inexpensive anyway. But don't expect me to explain that to the Sister." Yaya crossed her arms above her head and plopped down on her bed.

"I'll come up with something." Said the senior student, to which Yaya nodded as she made a soft 'hunn' sound.

After solving a few things, Amane bid them good night and left the best friends' room. Silently wishing Hikari 'good luck' as she walked back to her room, maybe a little heartbroken but oddly happy.

"Hikari?" Yaya called.

"Yes?" Hikari walked towards her friend's and possibly lover's bed and sat down beside her.

"Did you really think I was going to kill myself because I was depressed?" Yaya asked, while looking straight at the ceiling.

"Not until Amane-sempai told me that you might."

"I see…To be honest, I had thought about it though…"

Hikari gasped at the confession. But then Yaya's gaze turned to her and with an honest sad smile on her face she said… "But I figured that our talk didn't really change anything right. Sure I was depressed about it. But there wasn't anything stopping me from loving her from afar right?" It was Yaya's greatest clue.

Hikari found herself smiling, she was happy about what Yaya had just said. And she was growing more and more convinced that Yaya really does love her. More than enough to help her gain someone's love. More than enough to continue on loving her. More than enough to continue living even when the one she love didn't return it. Yaya's love was special… it was too bad she didn't notice sooner.

'_It's now or never.'_ Hikari told herself.

She walked towards Yaya's bed and flung herself on top of Yaya, letting her arms fall on each side of raven girl's head support herself.

"Hikari? What are you doing?" Yaya asked confused. A light blush was present on her face; something that Hikari realized looked very cute on her.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Hikari then lowered herself to kiss Yaya, whose eyes widen like saucers for the first minute… but slowly relaxed and closed to enjoy and return the kiss. Which lasted for a while, the two barely moved anything other than their heads and hands. When Hikari finally withdrew, she found herself inwardly giggling at the sight of Yaya blushing and swallowing nervously… it was a side of Yaya she's never seen before, and something she want to see more often from now on.

Then with all the passion she could muster she told her; "I love you. Yaya."

The look on Yaya's face was priceless… her intoxicated eyes as a result of the sudden but long kiss, opened wide again in disbelief, then confusion, and lastly… happiness. Her cheeks blushed even harder, her lips quivered and tears of joy began to flow from her eyes.

"Now, Yaya…" The exclusion of the honorific made her name sound sexy, thought Yaya.

"…Tell me…" Yaya swallowed hard, her face was nervous and red.

"…Who is she?" Yaya closed her eyes to avoid Hikari intensely romantic gaze. Blushing, shaking, and panting nervously underneath her beloved Hikari. Her lips opened and closed to say something. She then raises both hands and covers her face.

"I'm sorry, Hikari. I still can't say you."

Hikari giggled, happy that her best friend, roommate, and most possibly lover, had mistakenly said it was her anyway. She took hold of one of Yaya's wrist and moved her hand away to reveal part of her face. With an all knowing, newly loving, appreciative and seductively cute smile on her face, Hikari brings her lips close to the raven hair's ear, who shivered nervously as Hikari's warm breath tickled her skin, and whispered;

"You just did… Yaya."

_**The End!**_

Authors notes: HAHAHAHA! The draft was supposed to end differently. But something happened and well this came out. Honestly it was supposed to be a "martyr fic" where Yaya does sacrifice her own happiness for Hikari's and Hikari was still oblivious to it because of her serious love for someone… (world ending sigh) oh well... Only one thing we can do and that is write…

The original was had quite a bit of angst, brimming with love, secrets and hidden feelings. And was far simpler than this end product of what I've written. But planning and writing always seem to go different ways when you're there doesn't it? I'm planning to continue a lemon version of this story… if and when I get around to reading some good Yuri lemons for ideas XD

Here I was kind of glad to portray Amane in a brighter light. I hated myself for disliking the girl. The only bad thing she did was getting Hikari to like her so much and being a boring character. And it's not really her fault now is it? No! it was Shizuma's and Nagisa's fault for hogging too much of the air time! (yes I'm kidding)

_**By the way! If anyone knows how to request for or get in touch with people from that we make request a separate section for Strawberry Panic! please send me a message or drop a line at my forums. **__I tried sending an Email at or something. But I got ignored for who knows why… but if I had to guess it's because I didn't write my request properly or sent it to the wrong place._

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
